1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of protecting the security of an object included in a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a conventional image processing apparatus such as a copying machine digitally performs image processing with various functions, which have been developed in response to the desire of the market. For example, a recent conventional copying machine includes a COPY function for copying an original (document), a page description language (PDL) function for printing a document generated by a host computer, and a SEND function for sending a document to an external apparatus via a network.
In addition, a conventional image processing apparatus includes multiple functions such as a COPY function, a BOX function for internally storing the image data of the document generated using the PDL function and reusing the stored image data, an editing function such as a combining function and a bookbinding function performed by utilizing the document image stored in the apparatus using the BOX function.
Meanwhile, along with the above-described various functions, users have desired a high image quality. Thus, the resolution of an image processing apparatus has increased from a relatively low level of about 600 dots per inch (dpi) to 1,200 dpi, and further to 2,400 dpi.
Similarly, the number of bits of a signal has increased from 8 bits, then to 10 bits, and further to 12 bits.
However, as a result of this development, it becomes necessary to add to the apparatus a memory and a storage device for storing bit-mapped data for image processing having a large amount of information or replace a central processing unit (CPU) of the apparatus with a new one having a higher performance. Accordingly, costs of development and manufacture of the apparatus or running costs may increase.
Consequently, various methods have been introduced to solve the above-described problem. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-159517 discusses an image processing apparatus capable of efficiently and readily editing an image of a read document with a simple configuration.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-159517 discusses a method for converting an object including a text attribute or a graphic attribute into vector data. Furthermore, the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-159517 converts an object having an image attribute into a Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) file and uses the JPEG file in processing for the editing function and the SEND function.
In the processing using the editing function, vector data is used. Vector data can be easily edited or deformed without processing bit-mapped data including a large amount of information and having a high resolution and a large number of bits. Accordingly, costs for the apparatus can be reduced and the operability can be improved.
Furthermore, in the case of using the SEND function, vector data can be sent outside after being converted into a general format such as scalable vector graphics (SVG). Thus, data independent from the resolution can be sent in a state in which the data can be easily reused.
With the above-described method, the quality of the image output by an image processing apparatus and the user's convenience can be improved.
Furthermore, leakage or unauthorized disclosure of information in sending a document or data to an external apparatus can be prevented by previously deleting an area of the document that has been arbitrarily designated by a user at the time of editing.
Furthermore, when the deleted document is to be restored, if information about the document before a specific area has been deleted, is yet stored in the apparatus, pointer information indicating a storage location of the document is coded as two-dimensional bar codes and embedded on the document. Thus, in rereading the externally sent document, the pointer information is decoded and information about the original document can be obtained.
However, in the case of a document including confidential information, personal information, or an object whose utilization is to be restricted, it is necessary for a user to manually designate each concerned object.
Therefore, even if utilization of a document is to be restricted, its security depends on whether the user recognizes that the utilization of the document is to be restricted. As a consequence, leakage of information or unauthorized use of a restricted document may not be always prevented if the user does not have a high awareness of security.
Furthermore, even if an object can be externally sent while the document including the object cannot be easily reused and does not need to be deleted, the deletion of the object is the only way to restrict the utilization in this case.
Furthermore, in the case where a specific area of the document has been deleted and pointer information indicating a storage location of the original document is encoded and sent in two-dimensional bar codes as visible information, since the pointer information is visually combined, the desired document may not be accessed if the document has been degraded or the accuracy of combination of the pointer information is low.
Furthermore, a user who receives the visible pointer information can recognize that the received document includes confidential information whose utilization is restricted just by looking at the document.